darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
128
Sam tells Roger that Laura has returned. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. The nights of terror have ended and I have returned to Collinwood. But death has also come here, a death so weird and mysterious that no one can explain it. Joe tells Maggie that the coroner's report indicated that Matthew Morgan died of heart failure. Maggie reminds Joe that the Sheriff commented that Matthew's face was twisted into a look of horror and concludes he died of fright, despite Joe's nay-saying. Act I Maggie somehow knows about Victoria's sighting of Josette Collins. Joe knows what's real and what's not. Maggie's convinced she's right and that Joe only believes in fish and Carolyn, earning her a smack on the butt from fisherman Joe. Sam comes in and doesn't want to hear about Matthew, whose death has the whole town abuzz. Sam asks Maggie about the mystery woman from 124; he is dismayed that she doesn't know any more and asks her to spy on the woman. Act II Maggie recalls, under interrogation, that the woman needed to 'face things.' Maggie also relays the woman's tale of the Phoenix. This upsets Sam; Maggie found the tale refreshing. Sam heads to the Blue Whale; Joe's going there too, and offers to keep an eye on Sam. The woman comes to the diner, dressed warmly, and Maggie gossips about Matthew's death at the hands of Josette Collins. This affects the woman, who hasn't seen her family yet. Her family will be shocked by her return; they may have never expected to see her again. Act III The woman glares lovingly at a match after lighting a cigarette. The woman is familiar to Maggie, who introduces herself and offers help should the woman need it. The woman's not a Spencer and not a Lang. At the Blue Whale, Sam is toasted. Maggie comes in and Sam needles her about the woman. Maggie felt uncomfortable and felt the woman was on to her; Sam is gruff and upset about the woman. He leaves; Joe gives Maggie a lift home. Sam stumbles at the Inn. He calls Roger and tells him to meet him at the Blue Whale because "the worst possible thing that could happen, has happened"! Act IV Despite not liking to receive phone calls of this manner, Roger goes to the Blue Whale. He and Sam talk about their relationship. Roger feels it is ending, Sam feels it will blossom. Roger fears Sam's becoming his equal; Sam doesn't want that either. Sam presses after Roger attempts to leave; Roger knows only one person who could do what Sam describes. Sam gleefully announces that Laura, Roger's wife, has come home. Memorable quotes : Sam: You're a good kid, Joe, but you don't drink enough. Dramatis personae * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as ← Maggie Evans → * ← Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell → * ← David Ford as Sam Evans → * ← Diana Millay as Laura Collins → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * Bob O'Connell as Bob Rooney (uncredited) * George McCoy as Blue Whale Customer (uncredited) Background information and notes Production Story * The Spencers and Langs are the names of two other families that live in Collinsport. * TIMELINE: It was yesterday when Laura first appeared at the Collinsport Inn. It was last night when Matthew died. Bloopers and continuity errors * Sam walks around to the side of the Collinsport Inn to enter when the door should be on the front of the building. End credits announcement * Here's a dream girl we'd like you to meet. She's Marlo Thomas a pretty eyeful who has her eye on a show business career. Follow the hilarious adventures of That Girl, tomorrow night right after Bewitched in color on ABC. * On behalf of our sponsors, we would like to wish you a very happy holiday season. Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 128 on the IMDb0128